


A Fresh Start

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Asexual Character, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Despite the somewhat concerning things Hugues had said, discovering and getting in contact with Agarth was nearing the bottom of Cat’s list of priorities.





	A Fresh Start

Despite the somewhat concerning things Hugues had said, discovering and getting in contact with Agarth was nearing the bottom of Cat’s list of priorities. She didn’t really care who she was before, she was Cat now and being Cat meant distinctly having a second chance. A chance to for complete and utter freedom and the opportunity to wander the world, an idea that greatly appealed to her. Her mouth twisted into a smirk as she swung her bow back over her back before starting to jog down the simple dirt road, keeping a close eye out for any potential threats.


End file.
